Sophieria
by Blackrabbz76
Summary: Upon becoming a ninja. Naruto Uzumaki encounters a weird girl who has lost her memories.
1. chapter 0

A hill where you sleeping girl laid, only to woken by the sudden noise of yelling from distance. The girl stood up to see what the commotion was only to greeted to the floor by sudden force.

She now stared at the perpetrator that smacked her to ground, only to greeted by the blonde hair boy.

"Naruto!" a voice echoed from the distance.

"I think his other here!" yelled another voice.

The boy now startled got up from the ground and started to panic on spot on where to go next, not noticing the girl had now got off the floor and was currently staring.

"I heard a voice!" the girl said gaining the boy's attention.

"You heard what?"the boy said now noticing her presence.

"I was asleep at one with this place" the girl said gaining a confuse look from the boy.

"I heard your voice and then I woke up, why was I awakened?" The boy stared at the girl in mystery but was startled as soon he heard many footsteps approaching. Without realizing, his body reacted by grabbing the girl hand and proceeded to run.

unknowns to them this was the start of their journey together.


	2. Chapter 1:Weird girl and Ninja's

chapter _01 -Meeting again

She stared at the bowl that descended a delicious scent that filled her nose. Her stomached growled as she stared at the customers that ate this delicious aroma. She pated her stomached as means to hush it which in her attempt made it rumble more.

Her attention shifted to a butterfly that flew near her. It was light yellow shade. 'pretty' she thought. The butterfly started to fly away in a certain direction not realizing that the girl was following it. She was in such a daze from following the butterfly that she didn't pay attention to what was in front of her. Her face meet something cold and metal, she had hit an pole pip.

A red spot appeared on her forehead, she rubbed it to ease which made her wince in pain a little. She had not noticed that she had gained a bit of attention of the nearby people.

She started to walk again in the direction of the butterfly, where it was last seen.

* * *

"OH, Yeah!" Naruto yelled excitedly as he ran outside the village entrance. He was beyond happy as this would be the first time he had gone out the village. Sakura looked at him as if he were just a 'pain' but those thoughts seemed to disappear when she thought about how she would get spend some quality time with her Sasuke.

"Hey am I supposed to trust my life to this brat, his a joke!" Tazuna questioned Kakashi. Which Kakashi motioned back with nod.

Naruto growled. Who the hell does he think he is calling him a brat when he didn't even know him. And saying his joke, he had the capabilities of being a ninja.

He turned around and practically started barking. "Hey! don't insult me. I'm one of the best ninja there is and someday I'll be hokage and you'll look up to me."

"Hokage's are wise and brave. You're puny and brainless, the day you become hokage, I'll spread wings to fly" he said taking another gulped of his sake.

"shut up! shut up! I'll become hokage and then everyone will have admit I'm the top ninja including you" Naruto practical stopped his feet.

Tazuna snickered slightly. This kid was a joke. "You can become hokage 10x over but to me you'll still be nobody, a loser..." he walked ahead.

Naruto was pissed. He would have killed him if he got his hands on him but as Kakashi was holding him back, he couldn't.

" Your suppose to protect the client. Not attack him." he gripped Naruto be his bag to keep him still.

They had walked for little bit and made a few small talk. Naruto walked in front while the others were all behind him. He was listening the conversation they had but his was elsewhere as he thought of the events that happened a couple of days ago.

He had pulled a few smoke bombs that really smelt on some the local residents which angered them so hide from them but in doing so meet this weird girl, he did not know anything about her as he was only with for a couple minutes before she wandered off.

He shivered slightly when he remembered the beat down he got from the residents. He looked at the sky only to have his few turned to that of a yellow butterfly. 'pretty' he thought. He reach out for it but it seemed to fly away. He stared at the direction it went and saw it was fluttering it's wings on a certain spot near the bushes. His eyes seemed to zoom in on the spot he eventually identified it as purple from the colour but couldn't tell what it was, it seemed to twitch which startled him.

"Kaaahhhh!" Naruto fell on his bum stopping the others in there tracts.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked. As much as Naruto is pain she was curious as to why he screamed.

"T...wwit...ched..." he couldn't get his words out as he pointed towards the trees and bushes. The others looked in the direction he pointed at but couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. The next thing a person came out from the bushes.

Out from bushes came out a girl with long purple twin tails. Her outfit seemed to consist of a gray suit with a pink over-vest. A black belt that connects to her white leg warmers, and on her arms are large dark blue gloves, fastened by red rings at the top. She wore light pink shoes.

She stared at the people who stood in front of her. 4 males and 1 female. She scanned them each before her eyes laid upon The Blondie of the group. He looked familiar. She tilted her head to the side slightly.

"ahhh... you're that girl I took along with me when I was being chased by the villagers when I threw a bunch of stink bombs" Naruto said casually as if had gotten something of his chest.

Next thing he knew he had got hit on the head by angry Sakura. "I should've known it was you, who did the stink bombs!" she yelled as she seemed to strangle him with her eyes.

"I followed the butterfly here." the girl said calmly. Which stopped Sakura in her rampage of demolishing Naruto.

"Are you stupid or something, How can you just follow a butterfly" Naruto voiced everyone's thought out loud. He gained another punch on the head from Sakura as means to shut him up.

Tazuna sipped his drink. Was this girl stupid or had he drank too much. He sighed a bit, he really didn't have time for this. He walked along as he did not what to stay here any longer. Soon the rest of group or body guards should he say, followed leaving the weird girl alone on the path. Or so they thought. It seemed she had been trailing behind them but kept at a distance.

* * *

Naruto and Sakura kept peeking back to see the girl was following them. She kept at a distance, it was weird. She was walking with her head down as seemed to be examining the floor. They watched her until her gaze came up from the floor to look to them. They instantly turned their gaze away from her to not to caught staring at her. The peaked their eyes un her direction again only to see that she had stopped.

'why did stop, did she get tired from following us' sakura thought.

"Sakura, Naruto... hurry or you'll get left behind" hearing Kakashi voice they both practically sprinted when they saw the gap between them.

It seemed to happen so quickly. Two people shot out from nowhere, a trail of chains they had wrapped around Kakashi shredding him to bits.

They stood in shock. kakashi had been killed right before they're eyes. After killing Kakashi the decide to go after the blonde first. Sasuke breaking out of his shock threw a shuriken then a kunai imbedding the chains to the tree. He leaped into the air to stand on top of them both before kicking them both in the face which surprised the two unknown people.

They glared at Sasuke before un-attaching the chains from themselves. They ran to their attended targets, one heading for Naruto and the other heading for Tazuna. Sakura breaking out of her shock, got in front of Tazuna though she was trembling from fear but that did not stop her in completing her objective which was protecting Tazuna. Sasuke quickly teleported in front of Sakura to protect her. As for Naruto he stood in shock waiting the claw to connect with his face but it never happened. peaking his eyes open he saw purple twin tails flutter in the wind.

"It you!" he said in shock before the girl delivered an up cut to attackers face then punching him in the abdomen sending back then delivering a kick from sky that seemed to shatter his skull.

The other attacker that went after Sakura and Tazuna was intercepted by Kakashi as simply laid his arm out in the air slamming it into the neck of the attacker knocking the breathe out of him.

"Good job Sasuke, you too Sakura." he said trying up the two attackers to the tree. He glanced at the wound inflicted on Naruto and mentally sighed. 'poison'. He glanced at the girl who had taken out the other attacker, He could tell from her stance that she was good at combat. He then shifted to his gaze to Tazuna.

"Tazuna we need to talk" he toned of voice turned more serious shocking the man in his thoughts.

"They're chunin from the village hidden in the mist. Their speciality is relentless attack. They keep fighting no matter what sacrifice." They glared at him.

"How did you know about the ambush" the inquired.

Kakashi just said with blank stare "The puddle" which gained him some mixed reactions. "On clear day that hasn't rained in weeks very suspicious if you ask me" he elaborated.

"Also" he glanced to the unknown girl "She seemed to sense you as well" making everyone's attention turn to the girl in question. She simply tilted her head to the side upon their mixed reaction.

"So why'd you leave it to these genin to do the fighting?" he gazed travelled to Kakashi.

"I could of taken out quickly, however that would leave the question on who their targets were?" he narrowed his eyes at Tazuna.

"What are you getting at?" He questioned lifting his head up.

"When you put in your request you asked for protection from robbers and high way men but you didn't say anything about protection from ninja!" Kakashi turned around so he could face Tazuna right in face. "Are task was to get you to your nation and protect you while you finished building your bridge. If we had known there were ninja then we would have staffed differently and make it a B- ranked mission. You may have your reasons for lying to us but lying is not acceptable."

Naruto winced a bit gaining his teammates attention. The wound inflicted on him was starting to hurt.

"Were genin, this is to advanced for our level plus" her gazed to Naruto wound "We should go back to the village to get Naruto's wound treated at a hospital" she reasoned.

Naruto seemed to glance at Sasuke who she to turn to the tree for attention. He look disappointed. Naruto felt he was a letdown, he was the only who stood in fear when the those ninja's attacked them. He felt pathetic. His gaze shifted to the girl who stood in front of him. She was staring at him. Was she judging him to.

Taking a kunai out he stabbed his wound shocking everyone. "I worked hard to get here pushing myself to my limit. I'm not going to let some stupid wound stop in the way of this mission" he declared coolly.

"Naruto as cool as that speech was, you have another problem. You got the poison out but if you don't treat that wound you'll die from blood lose" Kakashi said bluntly.

Listening to Kakashi words he started to panic waving his arms in the air before he felt a hand grab his hand. He shifted to weird girl who had forgotten that was still there. She stared at his wound intensely.

"Um... is there something wrong with it?" he asked hesitantly as he was scared that it was serious. She stared into his eyes before gazing back at his hand. Next thing Naruto knew he felt a warm glow of light surround his hand which gained his and everyone else to look at his hand. She removed her hands from him and light vanished.

"She healed him!" Sakura astonished by this as this was her first time seeing someone being healed by medical ninjutsu which surprised as this girl who stood in front of her was not a ninja from her appearance.

* * *

They all sat in boat to reach their destination. They're were surrounded by complete mist which made it hard to see ahead but kept they ,themselves hidden.

Kakashi stared at the person opposite of him, that sat next to Sakura. The unknown girl who had protected Naruto as well as healed him tagged along with them. She was currently starring at her shoes which seemed intriguing to her than anything else here. He would keep a close eye on her as he did not question why she followed them.

His eyes shifted to Tazuna and narrowed. "Mr Tazuna" Kakashi began. "Before we reach the pier. I must ask you."

"The men who are after you; I need to know why. If you don't answer this question, I'm afraid will have to end this mission once we reach land." Tazuna sighed. He of should expected this come.

As Tazuna explained to them who and why he was attacked. The unknown girl eyes shifted to that of Naruto. She had sensed it briefly but something evil was inside the boy though she could tell he did not know.


	3. Chapter 2- First encounter with Zabuza

"So excuse me for asking but what is your name?" Sakura asked gaining the girls attention to her right. They had excited the boat recently and now where currently making they're may Tazuna home on foot. Seeing as this girl had helped them and look like she was going the same direction as them, she might as well got know her as she did not know a thing about this girl.

"My name?" the fluttered her eyes.

"Yes , you're name." Sakura asked as if she were repeating the question. Maybe the girl had not heard her when she asked before.

The girl simply blinked again not saying anything.

Sakura sweat dropped. Maybe this girl was shy and she should introduce herself before asking.

"Um... my name is Sakura haruno." she said with a smile. The girl just stared at her before blinking.

"Sakura... Haruno..." she repeated pointing at sakura. Sakura just nodded.

"So what's your name?" she asked again. The girl just seemed to stop walking for a second before turning to look at sakura.

"My... name... What... was.. it... again..." she gazed at sakura as if asking her if she remembered her name.

"You don't remember your name?" Sakura questioned. How could she forget her name so easily. The girl simply nodded replying to Sakura's question.

Her attention seemed to divert to boy who stood behind Sakura with the dark hair. Feeling her gazed Sasuke glanced at her before looking ahead.

Sakura following her gaze to Sasuke. 'Was this girl into Sasuke, I won't allow it Sasuke is mine.' She glared at the girl baring holes which didn't take effect as the girl was oblivious to this or just full on ignored her existence.

"Name?" she asked pointing towards.

"Oh that's Sasuke Uchiha, isn't he just cool." she said with love hearts in her eyes.

"Cool?" the girl questioned to herself. She then locked as with Kakashi. Sensing what she was about to ask.

"I am Kakashi Hatake." he said gazing back at her. She nodded diverting her eyes to bridge builder.

"I am Tazuna, a master bridge builder." he said as stared into her eyes. He wouldn't admit but this girl scared him with how dense she is.

"Sakura... ,Sasuke... ,Kakashi... ,Tazuna..." the girl said as counted with her fingers. She then stared at the boy who stood at the front of the group. She was more curious to know his name as she had met him before.

As if feeling her gaze pierce through him. Naruto turned around and introduce himself.

"The name is Naruto Uzumaki, I am gonna be Hokage so you better believe it!" He declared at the girl. She simply blinked.

"What's a Hokage?" she asked gaining everyone's attention.

'How could she not know what a Hokage is?' Sakura questioned.

'She's more weird than the dobe' Sasuke mentally sweat dropped.

"Are you stupid, How the hell could know what an Hokage is!" Naruto glared at her. 'Was she stupid or something'.

"Hokage is the strongest Shinobi in a village" he yelled trying to knock some sense into her.

"Shinobi? "they all sweat dropped.

"Um... so what village did come from" sakura asked after regaining from her shock. The girl just looked at her before answering.

"I don't know." she said shocking everyone.

"Do you have amnesia?" sakura said piecing the puzzles together.

"Amnesia?" Naruto questioned.

" You don't remember anything ,right?"

"Yes. I don't know who I am or where I came from or where I am?"

They all stared at her as she did to them. Her eyes seemed to divert to bushes as she sensed a presence nearby. Naruto following her gazed threw a shuriken at the tree.

"Am I cool or what." he said with smirk on his face. Sakura stood behind him with angry glare before hitting him on the head.

"Stop trying to act cool, You idiot! you nearly kill that rabbit over there!" Sakura pointed to direction of where white bunny laid against the tree motionless under the shuriken that was above its head.

"You're such loser." Sasuke sighed before putting his hands in his pocket.

"What did you call me, Teme!" he gaining another hit on the head from Sakura.

Kakashi ignore the bickering between, well the one-sided bickering between Sasuke and Naruto. And focused to where the rabbit laid. His eyes narrowed to the ground. They were here and this time it would be a jounin level ninja if his not mistaken.

As if sensing danger they all ducked avoiding the huge sword that swung in their direction before boomerang back to current destination . Looking up they were met with muscular pale man with short spiky hair and mask that covered half his face. He smirked at them as he lifted his huge sword from the tree he had dented.

"Well, well, well. if isn't Zabuza Momochi rogue ninja from the village hidden in the mist." Kakashi said gaining everyone's attention. Not wanting fail like he did previously Naruto was ready to kick so ninja but was stopped by Kakashi arm.

"His in whole another league from you" he glanced at naruto before narrowing his eyes at the perpetrator. "If his our opponent then I'll need this." he placed his hand to his headband removing it slightly to reveal his eye.

"Kakashi of the sharingan eye." Zabuza smirked to himself. Sasuke turned to look at kakashi upon hearing this.

"Manji formation" the three genin surrounded Tazuna to guard him with kunai in their hands. Naruto sneezed a little before scratching his nose before trying to concentrate at protecting Tazuna but eyes drifted to girl with no memories as she stared and blinked at him from a distance. Why was she over there he did not know it was as if she were asking to get herself killed.

Using body language with his hand he signalled for her to come over her but she simply blinked at him and stood put. He was about to yell at her to come here but he was brought back to situation he was in by Kakashi.

"Protect the bridge owner" he ordered before lifting his headband to reveal left eye; red with three black tomato shapes spun with in his eye.

"Everyone's going on about this Sharingan, what is that?" naruto asked as he was completely focused on his sensei's left eye.

"The sharingan is rare power that resides in the eyes. It can instantly see and comprehend any genjutsu, taijutsu and ninjutsu and reflect back on the attacker" Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "It is a rare form doujutsu though there is more to it. Alot more."

Zabuza smirked. The boy had only scratched the surface of what the sharingan could do. His eyes diverted to jounin of group."In Assassination unit of hidden mist we had standing order to destroy you on site. Your profile was in our bingo book calling 'the man who copied over a thousand jutsu'. Kakashi, the copy ninja."

'Is kakashi really a big deal' Sakura thought to herself.

"Wow, that's so cool!" Naruto shouted. 'The sharingan is rare trait that happens that only occurs to few people of the Uchiha clan...could he be' Sasuke thought to himself.

"Enough talking. I need to exterminate that old man" he said as eyed Tazuna. He dashed towards the lake to stand on the water before casting a jutsu.

"Ninja art: hidden mist jutsu" a mist surround the area becoming denser and denser every second that went by. Naruto stared in direction of where the girl was but he could no longer see her silhouette from the fog and distance. "Damn" he cursed.

Kakashi walked in front of his students. He stood in stance to gather his chakra dispersing the mist with wind. Taking this chance Zabuza reappeared around the genin formation and swung his sword in the direction to take Tazuna head off. Kakashi realizing this speed towards Zabuza intercepting him with a kunai. 'A water clone' he thought as Zabuza dispersed into water. Zabuza re appeared behind Kakashi, cutting him to shreds only to be shocked when that he was cutting a mere water clone.

"It's over. Your finished!" Kakashi stood behind him holding the kunai to his throat. Zabuza merely chuckled. "You just don't get. Your techniques are merely crass imitations. I'll never lose to copy cat ninja such as you." He glared at Kakashi.

"Nice try but I'm not that easy to fool." he said reappearing behind Kakashi leaving a water clone that stood in front of Kakashi. Zabuza swung his blade in Kakashi direction which he dodge it by mere second. He then kicked Kakashi in stomach making fly in the air in direction of the lake. Dashing towards him he was about to cut him to shreds until stop by the spikes that pierced the floor.

"Trying to buy time." he smirked before diving into water after him. Rising to the surface of water Kakashi was taken in for surprise as he was trapped into water prison jutsu. "Damn." he growled in water sphere that Zabuza held him in. He then turned to the direction of his students.

With his free hand, Zabuza made hand seals to create another clone. "You think you're a ninja just because you were a headband? When you've become so deadly that your entered in the bingo book, then you may be called a ninja. " he glared. "But to call upstarts like you ninja, is a joke." The clone disappeared from sight. Suddenly appearing in front of Naruto before kicking him on his side, causing his forehead protector come off. The clone stepped on it. "You're just a bunch of brats." the clone glared down at naruto.

"Listen, get the bridge builder and run! He's using all of his power to keep me in this prison so he can only fight with his clones, but they can't go far from his actual body!" Kakashi yelled as struggled to move.

Seeing as there were no option but fight as they would dead even they ran best just they could do was try to rescue their sensei. Sasuke suddenly ran at the clone, throwing couple shuriken in the clone's direction. However, they were easily deflected by a swing of clone's sword. Sasuke jumped into the air to avoid them, taking out a kunai. He started to come down on clone, getting into the formation to strike him, but the clone caught him by the neck, making Sasuke drop his kunai in order to try and stop himself from getting strangled. He didn't have to try for long—the clone threw him across the ground where he landed with a thud.

The clone glared back down onto Naruto as he saw the fear in his eyes, he was trembling non-stop on spot but couldn't move. he just smirked before lifting his sword. He was about kill boy but his interest was brought to purple haired girl of the group as she ran towards him.

He smirked she was not a ninja by her attire and hand no weapons on her. She threw a punch at him which he easily caught. He then grabbed her arm and twisted behind her back pining her in place. She let a scream her mouth as he twisted he arm more. He kicked to the floor and stared at her attempt to get up as it was amusing to him.

Naruto seeing this felt anger boil within him. He had froze up again. Staring at wound on his hand he remembered the vow he made previously. He ran towards the clone, diving which resulted in him getting punched and kicked back in the direction he had ran in.

"Naruto, what are you doing? you can't fight him where only genin. I mean you saw how he took down Sasuke" Sakura reasoned with him.

Naruto merely smirked before lifting up the headband that had been discarded by. Wrapping the headband around his forehead he then glanced in direction of where Tazuna clone was.

"Hey you, the freak with no eyebrows," he started. "Put this in your bingo book. The ninja that will become Hokage in the village hidden in leaves. Is Naruto Uzumaki!" He gave a grin.

Her purple eyes stared at him in amazement before she stared at the enemy before her. Seeing as he wasn't focused on her she sent a punch to his stomach which grunted from impact and then delivered a kick knocking him away from her. She then glanced back at Naruto which made him smirk.

"Sasuke, you better listen up because I got a plan" he said. Sasuke simply smirked. 'Now, he has a plan.' Naruto the glanced back the girl who stood in front which she nodded as reply to his plan.

"You really haven't learned anything, have you. Still pretending to be ninja." he looked down at his hand. "When I was your age, this hand had already crushed many lives." They grimaced at his reply.

"Zabuza the demon" kakashi said as sent death glare towards Zabuza which gained him to grin slightly.

"Long ago in village hidden in the mist. They're was one final test to become a ninja" Kakashi said. " hmmm... you about the graduation exam" seeming interested in knowledge Kakashi knew of him.

"What's the big deal, we had graduation exams too."

"Did you have to kill the other students to graduate" he said shocking Naruto. "Imagine young ninja like you train, eat and sleep together but then suddenly you have to kill your friends. It's kill or be killed."

"However, this eventually all stop one year before as boy who wasn't part of the academy interrupted it, killing over a hundred of the students there. After that it was said he was named a genin immediately, and the new test was put to an end from there on out. They had given the boy the nickname Demon on the Mist."

"It felt so good!" they paled. Zabuza leaped in front of Sasuke knocking him into the air with elbow before smashing down into the ground with same elbow which caused blood splutter out of his mouth.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled with concern. Zabuza smashed his leg onto Sasuke stomach crushing him beneath him. No longer taking anymore Naruto summoned a bunch of shadow clones to intercept Zabuza. Kicking Sasuke to the right he was surround by the shadow clones as they all leaped on top of him forming a dome.

Using his shear strength they flew from on top of him. sending them crashing to the ground. He moving his head back he dodged the punch that came from the attacker. Spinning around she practically flew in the air doing a multiple of punches and kicks towards which blocked with his arms. He swung his sword at her which she dodged before sending a punch to her stomach. She intercepted it by using his hand balance herself before sending a kick to his face which made him tumble backwards from dodging it. She back flipped backwards getting closer to where Sasuke stood.

He smirked as this was their plan to divert his attention from himself so he could use the demon wind shuriken. The shuriken blades extended into petal like form before he threw from the air at the real Zabuza.

Zabuza caught the shuriken with his free hand from cutting him in half but was mildly surprised as there was another shuriken headed his way. He jumped avoiding it. As if on cue the shuriken revealed self to be one Naruto clones and threw a kunai in direction of Zabuza from behind.

Zabuza dodged it but grazed slightly in the eye by it. He furious and spun the shuriken in his hand ready to murder the young boy in front of him but was as Kakashi used his arm to block him from throwing the weapon. He growled as he realized that Kakashi was free from his water prison. He glanced at the direction his clone had been but seen it had dispersed. His eyes shifted to the girl with purple hair, she was the one who did from water that dripped from her arm. She stared at him.

"Naruto, that was an excellent plan. You've really grown, haven't you?" the boy in question grinned.

"Heh, I got distracted and lost my grip on the water prison." Zabuza remarked.

"Don't flatter yourself. Distracted? You were forced to let go." They both seemed to have a silent battle of the wills before jumping apart from each other.

Zabuza landed seconds before Kakashi, beginning a set of hand seals which Kakashi copied by using the sharingan. The water had began to ripple, and finishing at the same time.

They yelled: "Water Style: Dragon Bullet Jutsu!" two twin dragons shot from the water, circling around each other, before colliding, creating a massive wave surface.

They began fighting with him using his sword as Kakashi used a kunai. Metal clashed with metal.

Zabuza felt furious as well as scared which weird to him as he had never been scared. This man had copied everything from him; from his movements to simply what is thinking. They stood there on water in silence examine each other. His eyes narrowed when he saw tomatoes in Kakashi sharingan spin.

"Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu!" Kakashi shouted. A vortex of water formed in front Zabuza before heading in his direction of He could escape as it engulfed him. When the water cleared, Zabuza had been pinned up to a tree by Kakashi's kunai.

Kakashi was about to finish him but that had been taken as two senbon needles hit Zabuza at his neck knocking him out. Feeling no pulse threw his neck Kakashi declared as dead. He stared at the attacker who stood on top of the branch. From the mask he could tell it was a tracker.

The tracker reappeared in front Zabuza body before lifting is body over his arm. He gave a nodded in their direction before leaving in swirl of leaves.

"Let's go." Kakashi said as he started walking on the road again before eventually fainting.


	4. Chapter 3

They sat in complete silence waiting for their sensei to wake up. They had long made it to destination the land of waves and were currently in Tazuna's house. They all signed. Kakashi had been wounded in that battle and could tell he would need to be in bed for a least a week to recover. Tazuna entered the room along with his daughter Tsunami carrying some bandages. As Tsunami was putting the bandages on Kakashi. The three genin decided to clean their wounds up. Mainly sasuke and Naruto as they were injured from the battle. A soft grunt came from Kakashi alarming them that he was waking up so their attention shifted to the man.

Kakashi made some more grunting noises as he laid up from the futon on the floor much Tsunami dismay as she was constantly worried he'd would strain his body. Facing his students, he thought about the tracker who took Zabuza body.

"I don't think Zabuza is dead." Tazuna practically stared at as if he was a mad man.

"What do mean he isn't dead?" Sakura paled.

"Well. How the Tracker delivered the finishing blow to Zabuza."

"Your point?" Naruto said not understanding how that was irreverent for that matter.

"Well. The tracker for one used senbon needles. You can't kill with a senbon needle since their primarily objective is to be used for medical treatment," Kakashi explained. "Trackers are trained to learn every inch of the human body as this is basic knowledge to them. Also the way the tracker lifted Zabuza who was heavier than he is. This is weird as he could worked on Zabuza body quickly as possible. Which draws me to the conclusion that he simply a accomplice." Kakashi reasoned.

"If this is true, that Zabuza is still alive. Then how will we beat him seeing as your injured." Sasuke gripped his knee frustrated as this was the truth.

"Sasuke, right!" Sakura said.

"Well it is true that I am injured but that doesn't stop me from training you guys" Kakashi said as if it was the most obvious solution.

"last Minute training won't make us stronger to fight Zabuza" Sakura yelled. Kakashi simply blinked.

"But you forget that I was able to beat Zabuza with your help as you got me out of the water prison." He smiled. "you've all grown. Naruto, You've grown the most."

Being praised by his sensei he couldn't help the grin that appeared on his face. "So you've noticed sensei. How strong I got, don't worry will be able to defeat Zabuza again."

"No you won't!" voice yelled from across the room. Their attention all focused on the young boy who stood at the door.

"Inari!" Tazuna yelled. "Come give grandpa a hug" he extended his arms wide to the boy which the boy gladly ran to him hugging.

"Inari this ninja's are keeping your grandpa safe." he looked at his mother. "They're all gonna die." the room went cold.

"Inari, don't be rude" Tsunami yelled. "But it's true mom, Gato and his men will come and wipe them all out" he reasoned.

"Hey, listen, Inari, right?" Naruto yelled gaining the boy's attention. "you know what a super ninja. That's me! I will become Hokage someday. So, believe it!" he grinned.

"That's stupid! Your stupid!" Inari left the room to go upstairs which left a very pissed off Naruto being held back by Sakura.

' He called me stupid twice' he growled.

* * *

Purple eyes gazed at the tree in front of her. It was living, healthy to be prescience. The way the leaves blew against the wind fascinated her.

"Oh that's where you were?" Naruto yelled gaining her attention. She eyed the boy and team mates before shifting to the teacher of the group. She ran to him.

"Are you ok?" she asked Kakashi eying him as walked on the crotches. He stared at her. She was concerned for him though she did not know him. He patted her on head before walking past her to the tree she stood at.

"Your training will begin now." he said.

"What is are training on sensei?" Sakura asked.

"To climb a tree." he said calmly. They all wore puzzled faces except the unknown girl.

"What does climbing a tree have to do with training" Naruto said was he playing tricks on him.

"Everything." he replied. " Because you have to climb without using your hands" he gestured his hand to them. They wore faces of confusion. He sighed before walking on his crotches towards the tree.

Gathering the chakra to his feat he started to walk up the tree shocking his students and the girl. Walking back down he gestured for them to do it.

"Training starts now."

* * *

She watched closely as two boys ran up the tree. They had been making progress in her eyes but they still couldn't reach the top of tree. Her shifted to spot next to her where pink haired ninja previously sat next to her. She had been sent to guard Tazuna around town seeing as she completed the task. Her eyes shifted to the boys again. They were bruised from head to feet; cuts that now appeared all of their bodies. She blinked as Naruto fell from the tree again. This had been 54th time as she had been counting. She turned to Sasuke to see him travel a little father then Naruto before heading down the tree.

They were both breathing heavily much to her concern but she could see the determination in their eyes to complete the training. Naruto exchanged a glare with Sasuke before remembering what their female team mate had told him about getting a steady chakra flow. Relaxing his body he gathered the chakra to his feet and was about to run up the tree if wasn't Sasuke calling his name.

"Naruto!" Naruto fell. He looked to his team mate to see he was staring back at him.

"What do want you ruined my chakra flow!" he growled. Sasuke put his hands in his pocket.

"The thing is," he started."When you asked Sakura for advice." His eyes diverted to the tree as small blush creaked on his face. He was embarrassed. "What did she tell you."

Naruto grinned. "I'm not telling you." he said arrogantly. The glared at each other.

The girl stared at them. She did not understand why they seemed to be at each other's neck, did they not like each other she wondered. This seemed to continue throughout dinner as the two boys were munching down the food fast.

"I wants some more!" they both yelled before glaring at each other. But much to their dismay they threw up. 'Weird' she thought.

Finishing the tea in her cup she placed down on table. The dinner was delicious and she no longer felt hungry. She looked to Sakura as she was surveying the a picture.

"Excuse me but who is that in the picture with you guys?" she asked. It was weird that the man in picture from his figure, face had been torn out.

Upon hearing this Inari stood up leaving the room quickly. "Inari!" his mother ran after him. Tazuna seemed to tense a bit before sighing gaining the rest of the people in the room attention.

"That man in the picture was Inari's father though they weren't related through blood." Tazuna said. The use of the word 'was' made Sakura tense.

"What happened to him?" she asked as she was curious.

"The man in that picture was a hero to this land. He taught the meaning of the word courage. His name was 'Kaiza'. And as for happen to him...Well Gato that's what happen." His face narrowed at the mention of Gato living his mouth.

"He was the only one who determination and defied Gato and his men. But at the cost of his own life as he was executed in front of the whole village. Because of that the whole village and Inari changed." He slammed his fist on the table as remembering the memories hurt him and brought tears to shed.

Naruto stood up from his chair but only fell as his body was exhausted. He trembled to get up much to the concern of his team mates.

"Naruto. You should rest. You don't have to do anymore training for today." Kakashi said.

"I'll prove it." he said. "I'll prove that hero's do exist by getting stronger and beating Gato. " he declared before walking off.

Purple eyes scanned blonde her boy as he left. He was filled with some much determination which weird as he did not know these people. Something about him caused a weird motion to stir within her. Just what was it.

Naruto attempted to go up the tree as far as he could much to his dismay he fell back again hitting his bum. He rubbed it as it ached from the pain before stirring his eye to the tree. He would not give up. Once again channelling chakra to his feet he ran up the tree. A smirk appeared on his face as he went higher than previously did not stopping. But that all seemed to change as an aching sensation came over his body and he felt his whole system stop working. He was falling, head first. He expected to feel the great impact of the ground below him but it never came as he felt arms wrap around his body. Peaking his eye open blue eyes meet purple.

"It's... you!" he said, recognizing the amnesia girl. She simply blinked before laying him down onto the ground.

"You are exhausted. You should go to sleep." she said with worried expression on her face.

"I can't." he stated before looking her in the eye. "I've got become stronger quickly to prove my point." he said.

She was beyond shocked at this point. He still wanted to train even though he could barely move a muscle. She watched his attempts of going up the tree again and again only to not get very far before falling off again.

Naruto sated on the ground panting he was beyond tired and barely could keep his eyes open. He shifted eyes to the girl she now stood in front the tree he had been training on. She put her hand on tree and closed her eyes for while. Before walking back at distance.

"Haaaaah...!" she screamed at the top of her lungs ruining towards the tree. She placed one foot on the tree then put her other foot to try walk on it but it resulted in her falling off.

Naruto just blinked as he watched her attempts to try to walk on the tree. Seeing as she didn't make any progress he sighed. He shakily got up before walking over to the girl.

"You're supposed to do it like this." he said showing a demonstration before letting her try.

"Like this?" she asked as she attempted to imitate what he did but failed miserably.

"No, no, no. Like this." he demonstrated again.

"This?" she attempted again but failed again.

"Hey watch as I do it" he said showing he again "you got to get your feet part out like this."

She blinked before attempting it again. It seemed to be hours gone by and they both sat under tree sleeping. With her laying on tree while naruto laid on her legs. They slept soundly together in the essence of sleep.


End file.
